303_alumni_rl_34fandomcom-20200213-history
In the Diner
Ally walked to the Melody Diner, looking for Cassidy. Austin sent her over to ask her why she didn't want to go on a date with him, and see if she would at the very least, give him a chance. She scanned the room, searching for the blonde girl. It was 10 minutes to closing time, and there were only a couple of seats filled. Most of the employees had gone home, leaving only Mindy and Cassidy to watch the place. She saw Cassidy wiping down a table in the back, so she ran up to her, with a huge smile. "Hey, Cassidy!", Ally said in a cheery voice, tapping her back. Cassidy spun around and her blank expression turned into a happy, almost sly one. She bit her lip and scanned Ally, "Hey, Ally.", she said taking one step closer to Ally. "What are you doing here?", she asked. Ally smiled at the blonde-brunette girl, noticing their little height difference. She was about an inch taller than Ally, but the high heels added inches to Cassidy. She said to Cassidy, "I have to talk to you about something." Cassidy smiled in a strange way. It wasn't friendly, but rather seductive? Ally blinked and cleared her head, she was probably seeing things. Cassidy glanced around the room, everyone was gone, then she took Ally by the hand and pulled her into the supply closet. She closed the door and locked it, enclosing us in a tiny space. She smiled at me, the same seductive smile Ally saw earlier, and Ally felt herself blushing. Why was she blushing though? "So...", Ally said to Cassidy, intending to keep things from becoming weird. "Austin sent me over here to ask you why didn't want to go out with him.", Cassidy was idle and silent for a minute, then burst out laughing. She calmed down, and took a deep breath in. "Ally, Ally, Ally...", Cassidy said taking a step closer towards Ally. "I think you know why I don't wanna go out with Austin.", she said to Ally, Ally cocked her head, she was genuinely confused. "Umm...actually, I don't.", Ally said, raising her eyebrow. She smirked, and placed her hand on Ally's collarbone. Something just didn't sit right with Ally. The way Cassidy was touching Ally and how she was acting as if she was trying to be sexy or something. It was all too weird. "Ally," she said, a bit seductively. "I didn't go for Austin because I'm not attracted to guys.", Ally's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Cassidy's a lesbian?! She never would have guessed that. Ally looked up at her and realized Cassidy was staring at her. Cassidy licked her lips and Ally knew what she was thinking. "Cassidy," Ally said, breathing, and backing up until her chest hit the wall. She followed Ally, went to her side and whispered in her ear. "Ally Dawson," she whispered, making Ally shiver. "Are you attracted to me? Because you look pretty darn sexy in that skirt," Ally bit her lip, trying to comprehend the situation. Was Cassidy trying to have sex with Ally? Dones Ally want her to? Out of the blue, Cassidy leaned down and planted kisses on Ally's neck. Ally jumped at first, but then her brown eyes fluttered closed, because, darn it, it felt good. Cassidy caressed her neck and began to suck her skin. Ally let out a moan, because it actually felt nice. Ally's hands found their way to her hips and she couldn't help but feel great when she heard Cassidy moan. Finally, reality hit Ally. She pulled back as much as she could, and her eyes shot open. "Cassidy, I don't know if this is a good idea.", Ally breathed, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. Cassidy smirked and leaned in so their faces were inches apart. "I know you like it.", she murmured, her eyes flicking down to her lip. Ally bit her lip. "Okay, it felt a bit......nice." Understatement, it made Ally feel great. "But we're in a supply closet. This isn't a good idea. Let's stop before we-mmmmmhhh!", Cassidy pressed her lips against Ally, shutting her up. Ally's eyes remained open as Cassidy kissed her on the lips. Ally refused to kiss Cassidy back, but she didn't want to push Cassidy off. Her lips tasted like cherries and they were really soft. Before Ally knew it, her eyes were shut and their lips wee opening, closing, and pressing together, until Cassidy slipped her tongue into Ally's mouth. Ally felt an ache in her nether region, and she let out a whimper. Cassidy pulled back and set her hands around Ally's waist. "Was that okay?", she asked lightly, still staring at Ally's lips. Ally wanted to say they needed to stop, but instead she found herself nodding "yes". Cassidy smiled sexily. "Good," she whispered, leaning in again. Their lips met once again and Ally tasted her cherry red lip gloss again. Cassidy let her tongue in again, exploring the inside of Ally's mouth. Ally's tongue massaged Cassidy's, making her shiver. Ally thought it was weird making Cassidy feel nice, but she kind of liked it. Cassidy bit Ally's bottom lip playfully, and the ache got stronger. "Oh....Cassidy...", Ally moaned, pulling her closer. Cassidy smiled as their lips disconnected, Cassidy trailed kisses down the side of Ally's face, her lips making their way to her neck. Ally felt the side of her thigh up and down, until Cassidy's lips sunk even lower to the point where she was kissing and sucking the skin of Ally's cleavage. "Oh...", Ally whimpered, and Cassidy smirked, pulling herself off of Ally. "Do you like that?", she whispered in Ally's ear, she knows this wasn't right, but she nodded. Ally opened her eyes to see Cassidy scanning her. "Ally, I have always have a crush on you. I really, really like you.", she whispered to Ally, looking serious. The confession shocked Ally, because frankly, Ally thought Cassidy was just trying to take advantage of her. She looked into Cassidy's eyes with a smile as seductive as could be. "I think I like you, too.", Ally replied. Cassidy smiled and her eyes had a hungry look to them. "What do you want to do now?", Cassidy asked suggestively. Quite honestly, at this point, Ally no longer cares that her and Cassidy were locked in a small closet anymore. Ally crashed her lips against Cassidy's, making her moan loudly. Their tongues danced around with each other, while Ally entangled her hands in Cassidy's dirty blonde hair. Cassidy sat down and lied on the supply closet floor, then Ally got on top of her, connecting their lips once more. Cassidy moaned and whimpered, pulling away. "Ally...", she whimpered, eyes squeezed shut. Ally smiled seductively, and Cassidy opened her eyes to lock the, with Ally's. "Can you lose the shirt?", Cassidy asked shyly, glancing up at Ally's B-cup tits. Ally knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but she smiled at Cassidy. "Everybody's probably gone anyway.", Ally said to herself. "I'll take off my shirt if you take off yours.", Ally made a deal. "My pleasure.", Cassidy smiled and lifted up her arms as Ally pulled her work shirt over her head, exposing her black lacy bra. Her A-cup tits were really developed, and Ally's ache got stronger just looking at them. The sight of Cassidy's tits made Ally a little wet down below, but she didn't care. Cassidy made a crooked smile, before unbuttoning Ally's red long-sleeved shirt and pulling it over her head a rough way, desperate to see Ally's tits, revealing a white bra. Ally's bra contrasted with Cassidy's black one. "OMG, Ally, you're so sexy.", Ally smiled and murmured, "You're pretty hot yourself." Cassidy rolled over so that she was on top of Ally. She leaned down and kissed Ally's neck, making her moan. Ally rubbed Cassidy's shoulder blades, then played with Cassidy's bra strap, trying to find out where to unclip it. Ally found the latch and unhooked it. Cassidy's tits fell out, making contact with Ally's covered ones, making them both moan. Cassidy continued to moan as Ally squeezed her left tit, then Cassidy kissed her roughly. Cassidy reached for the hook of Ally's bra, which was evidently in the front. She undid it, exposing Ally's slightly smaller tits. Cassidy smiled at Ally and leaned down, sucking on her nipple. Ally's nipples became erect, and she moaned, arching her back up. "OMG...Cassidy!", Ally yelped, surprised at how good it felt. Cassidy smiled and licked the bottom of Ally's nipple, causing Ally to groan loudly. Cassidy trailed kisses down Ally's stomach as Ally held onto and slapped her ass. Ally felt herself starting to cum, and she moaned. "Cassidy!", she panted. She smirked, and sat up, putting her arm on each side of Ally. Cassidy rested her crotch against mine, but then Ally couldn't take the ache in her nether region, and she needed to get out of that skirt. "Cassidy, take off my skirt!", Ally begged, staring at Cassidy with plead in her eyes. Cassidy's eyes widened and she asked, "Are you sure? I really like you, but I don't want to do anything you're not ready for?", Ally appreciated her thoughtfulness, but then said, "I'm ready, take it off of me. Now." Cassidy smiled shyly, and took a few seconds pulling off Ally's tight skirt, throwing it to the side. She slowly slid down Ally's white panties a little bit, but didn't remove them though. She admired the sight of Ally's slightly wet pussy, then slapped her small ass. Cassidy then slid her finger across Ally's clit, causing Ally to moan in pleasure and spread her legs, begging for more. Pally couldn't believe she was doing this, but Cassidy was SO intoxicating. Cassidy inserted a finger into Ally, making her cringe in pain. She almost took the finger out, but Ally stopped. "No, don't stop, I can take it..", she whimpered to Ally, sucking her tears back in. She trusted her finger in and out Ally rapidly, making Ally moan. Eventually, the pain subsided and it became pleasure. Ally moaned, grasping Cassidy's waist as Cassidy inserted one finger after another. Ally panted and moaned heavily, making Cassidy more turned on. She now thrusted faster at lightning speed, and now Ally felt something coming. "Cassidy, could you...slide them down a little more?", Cassidy did so with her panties, before getting back to business. "Cassidy, I feel it coming, I'm almost there!", Cassidy started nibbling on her erect tits, this caused her to lose it. Vaginal fluids leaked from Ally's pussy, and Cassidy pulled her fingers out, the liquid on her fingers. She licked her fingers clean. "You taste amazing, Ally.", Ally blushed at this,a don Cassidy licked Ally's pussy clean. "Cassidy, it feels so good!", Cassidy pulled away, licking her lips. "Now, it's my turn.", she pulled down her shorts, revealing a black thong. Ally was shocked at the sight of Cassidy's beautiful ass. Cassidy sat on Ally, who grasped her ass and squeezed it tightly. She licked it before they both got up. Ally turned Cassidy the opposite direction, so her back was facing Ally. She bent down and slapped Cassidy's ass repeatedly, making Cassidy blush and giggle. She turned back around, then the lesbian pair grinder their bikini regions together. They both moaned as Ally grabbed Cassidy by her ass, pulling her closer. She proceeded to lean her head down and suck on Cassidy's neck and trail kisses down her tits, sucking her nipples. "Ally! Oh my gosh!", Ally smirked, she was happy just getting a reaction from Cassidy. She grabbed Ally's head and kissed her on the lips, then she laid down, her legs spread open. "Do it to me, Ally! I'm ready!", she murmured, a clear liquid oozing through her panties. "Seems like you're getting a little wet.", Ally flirted, as she put her hands on Ally's panties. She slowly inserted two fingers into Cassidy's pussy, making her moan. She loved the sound of it, listening to her moan and pant. "Ooohhh...my gosh! Ally. Don't stop! I love you.", Cassidy moaned and said loudly. "I love you so much. I want you to be mine.", Ally replied as Cassidy listened, biting her lip to stop moaning. Ally stuck another finger inside Cassidy, and Cassidy could feel her juices coming. "Ally, please...don't stop! I'm so close! I can feel it!", she inserted a fourth finger, and then Cassidy blew out liquids all over the floor and on Ally. "You taste so sweet, Cassidy!", she said. They both lied on the floor next to each other. "We made a little mess.", Cassidy whispered, kissing Ally on the cheek. "You mean YOU made a mess.", she had her hand resting on Cassidy's panties, scooping up the liquid on them. "Let's clean it up.", Cassidy stood up. Ally balanced quickly, then grabbed her by her tits. "No...don't leave. I want so bad.", Ally begged. "Relax...I'm just gonna clean this up. Maybe, we can do this again some other time.", Cassidy replied to Ally as she grabbed the mop. "It won't take long.", Cassidy added on. "I love you, Cassidy.", Ally said as she got dressed. "I love you too, Ally.", she replied back. Category:Lesbian Category:Austin & Ally